Talk:Jewel
How can the Emerald make a poison weapon stronger? How much difference is there between 2-2 AT, 0.3 sec. poison weapon damage and 2-'3', 0.3 sec. poison weapon damage? --Yonder 22:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : I guess you are refering to the Poison Glove. : average additional poison damage for Emerald:(0 (min) damage / frame + 1 (max) damage / frame) / 2 = 0.5 (expected average) additional damage / frame : average damage within a full poison length for Poison Glove: 50 Frames/s * 0.3s * 0.5 damage / frame = 7.5 additional damage (expected average) : Note: this is theory only, based on bewnts stuff. I have never checked it, but it sounds very reasonable. There are two threads in the forum about this topic: some questions and weee v 2.3! :Your question is actually very good, Yonder. It made me realize we don't have a clear description about the topic in the wiki yet. We have some stuff in Type, mentioning the per frame damage. But we don't tell there, how many FPS the game has, or the poison effect can not be stacked. And it's very hidden in the wiki, that if you hit an enemy the normal way (without any magic), a damage randomly choosen between min and max AT of the character is directly applied to the enemy. The AT article tells it, but it's very hard to read there, that there are actually three different AT-min-max pairs (player, weapon, weapon elemental), and it doesn't tell how those AT values interact with each other. And finally weapon stats are an important information for weapons, but why does this article not mention a single one of them or at least link to stats or to any other article which explains it? I think we might have some work to do here... --Justme2 01:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Peridot has no effect with Poison Glove? There was an edit made by which says the Peridot has no effect with Poison Glove. I can't believe this. Is there some proof for it? Otherwise I'm going to revert. --Justme2 12:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :No proof at all. I have boxers with this type of combo of weapons and it does have an effect. Revert it. Diamond 2 price OK, I can confirm: The Diamond 2 really sells for the same amount as Diamond 1 which is 500 gold. Just in case somebody wonders. --Justme2 13:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ruby 2 is hard to get. I have never gotten ruby 2 even though I killed so many red-skull stickmen in cavern 3. : Yeah, it's kind of weird. Last time I wanted to get a Ruby 2 it took about 3 hours of gameplay and I still didn't get one. But another time I was looking for a Garnet and I got 3 Rubys till I found one Garnet 2... The game somehow knows, what item you are looking for XD --Majorlee 22:57; 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::WI think it was also for me quite easy to get several Garnet 2 in contrast just one Ruby 2. It is called murphy's law. Whatever you search for you won't find. Rabidbadger 19:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Rabidbadger. Aquamarine effect I've never thought of the effect of the Aquamarine due to the fact that I've never found the Aquamarine 1; but since the Aquamarine 2 came out, I've found it in tons, and finally I have applied it to a weapon. Now, what does it do? A +10% "Cold" effect doesn't solve it - it neither adds 10% to the Slow percentage, nor does it add additional elemental damage. Can anybody clear this up? --Yonder 01:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't it add more "slow time"? --Majorlee 23:36, 21 July 2009 ::No, the saphire does time. I think they make them even slower. 20:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Wrong. Sapphire adds Ice damage and Aquamarine adds Slow percentage. No jewel can change slow time. 22:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Applying jewels to physical weapons...? If you apply a jewel that adds magic damage to a physical weapon, does it add damage, or does the jewel only work with a weapon matching type? From example, if you put a level 3 Topaz (+0-15 thunder damage) to a level 4 Long Sable (AT 20-50), will the Long Sable now do 20-65 damage, with a portion of that damage thunder type, or does the jewel only work with a thunder type weapon? :Since the Topaz is obviously a type thunder compo item, it only applies to thunder weapons. This is with all current jewels. Also, If we say that the Long Sabel is type thunder and has a Topaz 3 equipped (just like in your example), it would not do 20-65, damage, but would do 0-15 seperately. --Yonder 18:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Aquamarine 7... The only Jewel that can be a game breaker would be the Aquamarine 7. Apply that to the Ice Bolt 7 and you got 80% slow, 1/5th the attack speed, compared to 1/4th from the Aquamarine 6. RedHardcore (talk) 04:53, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Now put that on the same team as a Permafrost Magician using a Diamond 7. Oops. inb4 freeze actually becomes viable in VS Mode RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC)